Multi-beam scanning electron microscopes use multiple spaced apart primary electron beams to scan an object—or to scan a selected region of an object.
Detectors of limited angular coverage are used to detect charged particles that are deflected or reflected from the object. Charged particles that propagate outside the limited angular range are not detected by the detectors.
These is a growing need to provide more effective detectors.